


Exotic brain

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [4]
Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Missing Scene, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Джей решил сделать Эндрю сюрприз.
Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689





	Exotic brain

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk, 4 лвл  
> https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542
> 
> Завуалированный стёб над "брайтчатиной".

Эндрю был заинтригован. «Экзотический ужин» — в устах Джея это звучало заманчиво и зловеще. К тому же, подавать он решил его не на кухне, как обычно, а в бараке. 

Эндрю в который раз отметил, что изнутри бывший рабский барак удручающе похож на морг. Он помнил своё пробуждение там, в настоящей покойницкой, и теперь надеялся, что это не отобьёт аппетит. На полу возле прозекторского стола сидел молодой бритоголовый парень. Точнее, был к нему прикован. Жёсткий ошейник-корсет надёжно фиксировал его голову, руки и ноги сковывали хромированные кандалы, сделанные под заказ.

— Присаживайся, — Джей кивнул на один из двух венских стульев, между которыми сидела жертва. — Мне захотелось поэкспериментировать. Когда-то читал, что султаны и шейхи поедали мозги живых мартышек. Изощрённо, не правда ли?

Эндрю кивнул. Он с любопытством посмотрел на парня — тот следил за его движениями мутными глазами, не выказывая беспокойства. Будто аквариумная рыба.

— Пришлось использовать транквилизатор, — вздохнул Джей. — Наш гость покрупнее мартышки, не хотелось бы устать, прежде чем приступим к трапезе.

Эндрю снова кивнул и быстро облизал губы, пересохшие от предвкушения. Он хорошо понимал, ради чего Джей затеял всю эту «экзотику». Отнюдь не из садистских наклонностей (хотя и это тоже) и не для устрашения («посмотри, на что я способен») — Джей не глуп, и безоговорочно передал лидерство в тандеме ему, ведь он опытнее; Джей действительно хотел преподнести своего рода сюрприз. Он боялся, что наскучит Эндрю и тот оставит его.

Эндрю оценил старания. И не собирался бросать Джея — он ещё не всё испробовал. А, кроме того, одиночество страшило его так же сильно, как и партнёра. И даже больше — в конце концов, он провёл пять лет в одиночной камере для пожизненного заключения.

Молодой мужчина, таращащийся в пустоту, не вызывал никаких лишних эмоций — ни вожделения, ни сочувствия. Он превратился в объект. Домохозяйка, разделывающая куриную тушку, ведь не терзается мыслями о несчастной птице. Так сложилось — этот парень оказался жертвой, ему предназначалось умереть, так или иначе. Как пресловутой курице. К своим «гостям» Эндрю проявлял гораздо больше внимания — он любил их, каждого по-своему, но здесь совсем иной случай. У этого бритоголового, накаченного какой-то химией, не было личности. Всего лишь мясо, ожидающее приготовления.

Джей выглядел донельзя сосредоточенным, как будто хирург перед ответственной операцией. Он проворно вскочил на стол, перевязал длинные волосы, падающие на лицо, и крепко сжал шею жертвы коленями. Затем взял со стола хирургическую пилу и принялся отпиливать черепную коробку парня чуть выше надбровных дуг. 

Эндрю поморщился — от звука хирургической стали, распиливающей кости, заныли зубы. Пилить было трудно, он видел, как напрягаются мышцы на тонких руках Джея, но тот не просил помощи — хотел воплотить задумку самостоятельно. Их безымянный деликатес всё так же с невозмутимостью статуи смотрел куда-то в потолок. 

Раны на голове сильно кровоточат. Вскоре красные потоки залили глаза мужчины. Руки Джея, испачканные по локти, скользили, но ему всё-таки удалось отпилить верхнюю крышку черепа. Изнутри на ней были видны швы, соединяющие две парные и четыре непарных кости в единое целое [1]. Эндрю увидел мозг — серовато-розовый и влажный. 

— Прошу, — Джей церемонно подал ему серебряную ложечку, и наскоро вытерев руки о заготовленное полотенце, взялся за свою.   
— Ну что ж, попробуем, — Эндрю ковырнул ложечкой правое полушарие ближе к затылочной зоне. Покрытая извилинами серая масса оказалась мягкой, но неожиданно неподатливой, как засохшее желе. После нескольких попыток Комптону всё же удалось отковырнуть небольшой кусочек (парень судорожно дёрнулся — вряд ли это была реакция на боль, скорее рефлекторное сокращение мышц). На вкус он оказался солоноватым.  
— Наверное, у мартышек мозги вкуснее, — предположил Джей, попробовав свою порцию.   
— Зато ты удовлетворил своё любопытство. 

«А ещё, — подумал Эндрю, — угроза вычерпать мозг ложкой на деле оказывается процедурой весьма трудоёмкой». 

Джей запустил ложку в центральную борозду, как будто захотел распробовать средний мозг. Парень закричал. Страшно, отчаянно. Казалось, даже зазвенело стекло под потолком. А потом замолчал, будто кто-то отключил звук. Эндрю посмотрел в его застывшее лицо, мокрое от крови и слюны, пустые, застывшие глаза и надавил сбоку под челюстью, нащупывая пульс.

— Живой, просто без сознания.  
— Судя по всему, у этих султанов стальные нервы, — усмехнулся Джей, отложив ложечку. — Ты представь, как вопили мартышки!  
— Может, им сначала подрезали голосовые связки?  
Джей пожал плечами. Он выглядел немного озадаченным — всё пошло не по плану.

— Думаю, в приготовленном виде получится, что надо, — ободряюще похлопал его по руке Эндрю. Джей улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Скажи, Эндрю, ты бы хотел попробовать ребёнка? — на костистом аристократическом лице Джея читалось любопытство.

Комптон представил младенцев, двухлетних детей и старше — их сладковатый запах, пухлые щёки, в которые можно вцепиться зубами, нежное мясо… Но еда никогда не была для него главным. То ли дело юноши, ищущие неприятностей, сами подставляющие шею — _«Резать здесь»_.  
— В этом нет… эротизма.

Джей рассмеялся и отпихнул от себя слабо застонавшего парня. Больше не удерживаемый, тот всё равно сидел прямо — фиксирующая цепь не давала телу завалиться. Интересно, сколько он ещё проживёт? Несколько минут? Полчаса?

— А ты пробовал? — Эндрю взглянул на партнёра поверх очков.  
— Пока нет. И в данном случае я готов полностью вычеркнуть эротическую составляющую. Я гурман, мне интересно узнать, чем отличается вкус мужчины от вкуса женщины и ребёнка, нравится экспериментировать. А тебе? — Джей хитро прищурился.  
— Мне тоже. Именно поэтому я с тобой.

Джей потянулся к Эндрю и поцеловал в солоноватые губы, чувствуя, как его ладонь легла на затылок, и пальцы зарываются в волосы.

Когда их поцелуй закончился, парень был уже мёртв.

 **Примечание:**  
[1] "две парные и четыре непарных кости" — мозговой отдел черепа состоит из двух парных костей — височной и теменной и четырёх непарных — лобной, решётчатой, клиновидной и затылочной.


End file.
